The present invention relates generally to inspections and specifically to inspection apparatuses for performance of inspections.
Inspection apparatuses are available in multiple varieties. For example, visual inspection apparatuses are used to collect image information respecting an area to be inspected. Visual inspection apparatuses can include an image sensor and imaging optics for focusing an image of a target onto the image sensor.
Eddy current inspection apparatuses can be used to develop information characterizing a target. Eddy current inspection apparatuses generally include an eddy current driver and an eddy current sensor. An eddy current driver induces an eddy current in a target subject to detection and an eddy current sensor senses the induced current. Eddy current inspection apparatuses can be used to detect characteristics of a target. One common use of an eddy current inspection apparatus is to detect defects, such as cracks in a target subject to detection.
Ultrasound inspection apparatuses are available in multiple varieties, and can be used, e.g., in corrosion monitoring in targets subject to inspection. In one form, an ultrasound inspection apparatus can include an oscillator for generation of ultrasonic waves.
Each of the above types of inspection apparatuses can include an elongated inspection tube for insertion through narrow passageways.
Each of the above types of inspection apparatuses can be used for inspection of an industrial equipment article.
However, skilled artisans have noted that a number of characteristics that can be determined using a single inspection apparatus available in the prior art tends to be limited. Often, e.g., an area of an equipment article subject to using a first inspection apparatus needs to be subject to re-inspection using a second inspection apparatus.